Mike Swick vs. Marcus Davis
The fight was billed as having 'title implications'. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Davis missed a left hook. He blocked a high kick. Davis landed a left hook. He landed an inside leg kick. He blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five as he dodged another one. Davis landed an inside leg kick. Swick missed a flying knee and ate a left hand and they clinched against the cage. Four fifteen. Davis got a nice throw, almost finished it with four minutes, Swick stood to a guillotine and tripped Davis to half-guard and popped out. Three thirty-five. Davis landed an elbow from the bottom. Three fifteen. Swick passed nicely to side control. Three minutes as Davis got the butterflies back in. He landed an elbow from the bottom and another and a hammerfist. Davis elbowed the back of the head. Two thirty-five. Boos coming. Swick landed a pair of lefts to the back of the head there. Two fifteen. Swick passed to half-guard. Two minutes. The crowd chanted 'boring'. One thirty-five as Davis retained guard defending some shots. He ate a left and a right. Swick landed a trio of rights, not much behind them. One fifteen. Swick landed three elbows. One minute. Davis was bloodied up above one of his eyes. Davis elbowed from the bottom. Thirty-five. Davis nearly had a sweep but Swick recovered showing a good base. Fifteen. The first round ended. Davis was bloodied up. 'The cut's perfect, not in a bad spot,' Dellagrotte cautioned Davis. 'Use your footwork, use your movement, let your punches go,' Dellagrotte said. The second round began. Davis missed an inside leg kick. Swick missed a leg kick and ate a left hand and Swick shook his head no. Swick landed a high kick slightly and a blocked one. Swick ladned a right hand and a knee from the plum with four thirty. Davis tripped and Swick followed him into guard. Bad mistake from Davis. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Davis elbowed from the bottom. The referee warned about a standup. The crowd booed. Swick landed a lef thand. Three thirty-five. Swick was looking to pass. Davis was cut bad on the bridge of his nose. Swick passed to side control with three fifteen. Swick tried to mount, Davis regained half-guard with three minutes. Davis worked for a kimura from the bottom. Swick was defending keeping tight. He kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Swick elbowed the thigh four times. Two fifteen. The referee warned of a standup. Swick elbowed the thigh with two minutes. Swick turtled up Davis. They stood and Davis blocked a knee and landed a left hand. They clinched. One thirty-five as Swick kneed the body. Davis landed a right hand breaking. They clinched once again. One fifteen. The crowd sang. Davis kneed the body. He landed a pair of body shots and a nice pair of uppercuts and a pair of rights inside with one minute. Swick kneed the body and ate one and replied. Davis landed a pair of uppercuts and he got a trip to guard. Thirty-five. Swick locked up a triangle. He was looking to secure it. Davis avoided and stood. Swick caught a high kick and got the trip beautifully to side control and kneed the body with fifteen. Davis hammerfisted from the bottom three times and was warned for hitting the back of the head. Swick kneed the body twice nicely. The second round ended. 'Show them who's the more aggressive guy,' they told Mike. 'Throw the 3-2,' they told Davis in his corner, and 'Let your fucking hands go.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Davis blocked a high kick. Davis landed an inside leg kick. Swick kneed the face. Davis shook it off. Four thirty-five. Swick kneed the body as they clinched and Swick kneed again and they broke. Four fifteen. Davis landed a right and ate a body shot. Swick kneed the body. Four minutes. Davis was headhunting, as Rogan noted. They clinched. Swick kneed the body. Swick kneed the body as they broke. Three thirty-five. Davis landed an uppercut and they clinched. Swick kneed the body. Swick kneed the body and they broke. Three fifteen. Davis missed a body kick. Swick kneed the face as they clinched, and the body. Three minutes, and he kneed the body again. The crowd was doing waves. Swick missed a high kick. They clinched. Two thirty-five. Swick kneed the leg twice. He ate one. He kneed the leg twice and ate one. He kneed again. Two fifteen with another and another. Swick kneed the body twice. Davis tried a single and almost had it, Swick stuffed it up to the clinch with two minutes. He kneed the thigh. Another. Davis was really bloody. Swick kneed the thigh three times. The referee broke them up to check the cut. No, he deducted a point from Swick for holding the fence. He had warned him between rounds. They touched gloves and continued. Davis landed a leg kick. One thirty as Swick got a trip to guard. Swick landed about seven left hands, really aggressive now. Swick landed four or five shoulder strikes. One fifteen. Blood was everywhere. One minute. Swick was staying incredibly active. Blood was in the eyes of Davis. Swick landed five right hands with thirty-five. The crowd sang. Swick landed an elbow and another. Fifteen. Swick still staying really active, windmilling punches and Davis doing the same. The third round ended. Swick had a unanimous decision. Davis had a big cut on his cheekbone.